Kingdom Hearts Meets Yugioh!
by IIBakuraII
Summary: FORMER Dark Heart leader Luna, is now on a mission with her best friend Kira, to go to Yamifest! O O!  when they run into a certain Tome keeper and his Thief of a friend...What will happen? I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR KINGDOMHEARTS but we do own luna an kira
1. Chapter 1

**Hollow Bastion **

Luna was on one of the balconies', staring down at the world below, she still had a lot of work to do...ones born of the heart and darkness... She quoted to herself. Sighing…

She turned towards the balcony doors quickly to leave, as gust of wind blew her cape out before her, she looked better than she had when she was with maleficent (Being a former evil leader doesn't make you look to great) But things were returning to normal…as normal as it could be.

She had taken over hallow bastion as its guardian... but that was another story.

She walked through the grand hall, making her way towards the gates to leave, when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"And just where do you think are you going Luna?" she stopped dead center and turned to face him, "out to see an old friend" she said with an uneasy smile. Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't see me" she thought.

Ah I see, I shall come with you then, It should be fu-" "No!, I-I mean no you stay here, i won't be gone too long...honestly Riku" she laughed "I can handle myself".

"I'm not a former evil leader for nothing you know"

Riku stood there a little disappointed but smiled."I know, so I guess I have to watch this place while you're away?" he begun laughing. " "yes if you wouldn't mind" she walked over to him.

"I will be gone for a few days, so if you could can you help me out here love?" she looked up at him, And He looked down at her" of course, anything for you, just be careful" he pleated

She gave him a quick hug and hurried to the door, "oh, you know I will" she said with a smirk. She turned to the silver haired man as mounted her Favorite old carpet, (yes she still had it, like I would get rid of it pssh!) "Take good care of the place while I'm gone". She turned around and said,

"Alright carpet, to destiny island, we've got to find kira...I'm going to need her help with this one". As she flew off, he watched her, please come back safe, don't leave like last time...

Destiny islands

"Ahhhh what a bright sunny BORING! Day", kira said with a yawn. She groaned as she sat back up on her favorite star fruit tree. Staring at the ocean, watching the waves crash back and forth,

"there's nothing to do when everyone is so busy after school" she sighed, although it was peaceful here, she was growing restless and tired of it all, she needed something exciting to happen. I mean you can't just defeat total evil and come back home and do nothing, that's boring!

she closed her eyes" man, I wish Luna was here, at least we would be hanging like old times" she thought to herself, But she knew Luna was now trying to rebuild what she had destroyed. She felt a slight breeze but thought nothing of it,

And when she opened her eyes again, she was shocked at what she saw, there was Luna, hovering above the ground on that same ol carpet of hers standing with her arms crossed like always, "L-Luna!"She said with joy,

Luna smiled at her Best friend, "sup sunshine?" "Long time no see", she hoped down from her flying vehicle and walked over to her.

"So what's up?" she asked casually, kira jumped down off the tree and ran kind of clumsily for her friend. "hey you!" she said excitedly, "what the heck are you doing here!"

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd drop by you know," she smiled evilly. "Ok, yeah right...I know you better than that" she said rolling her eyes," what are you scheming this time?"

Luna walked passed her as she spoke," what? I don't always have to be up to something to visit you do I?" "Well you kind of-" before she could finish Luna turned an said, "BUT! If I was...I'm sure you'd love to come along, wouldn't you" she said to her enthusiastically.

Kira sighed, Luna was always up to something, didnt matter if she had been brought back to the good side, she was always gonna be my devious best friend.

"Alright so what is it you want us to get into this time?" "Well! since you asked!, she chuckled "How would you like to go to yamifest with me?

Kira's mouth dropped, "yamifest! Are you kidding? of course I wanna go!" she screamed in excitement, " perfect I knew you would" good it's all going according to plan she thought, kira would accompany and help her with this little mission

She hoped up on the carpet once again then turned to face kira, "so? Shall we go she smiled an offered her a hand.

Hells yeah were going! kira took hold of her hand an hoped up, "To yamifest! She shouted LOUDLY into Luna's ear causing her to almost stubble off her carpet..."ahhh geez! Quietly please! She shouted at kira then turned back around, a lil annoyed now...it was a good thing she need Kira's help.

Oh sorry, my bad" she gave her a nervous half smile, "alright then let's be off" let's go carpet, to Japan! She yelled just as she said that, the carpet took off at a lightning fast speed through the sky.

"I hope genmu doesn't miss me to much" she said trying to lighten things up. "oh, don't worry we'll be back before he knows it", she said as she set her sights on her goal, her plan was just starting and hopefully wouldn't fail.


	2. evil anime conventions Oo

**Somewhere in Japan…**

"Where the hell is he?" Bakura grunted looking at his watch with utter contempt. He growled low "why the hell did he ask me here?" He said to himself, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed as always.

That's when he heard the sound of an engine, and he only knew one person with a Motorbike. The next thing he knew marik had pulled up next to him" Hey bakura!" you made it right on time" he said pulling off his helmet.

Again bakura growled." The same thing can't be said for you Ishtar" He narrowed his brown eyes at marik evilly. Marik just rolled his eyes at his sarcastic words. Jumping up off the bike, he walked over to bakura.

"Marik!, why did you ask me to meet you here, I had better things to do you know

I was just about to make a good steal from an old man when my cell phone goes off and it's you bloody calling me!, Bakura pointed to his black razor cell phone with marik's name on the recent calls menu.

"Be quite fluffy!, you'll live besides I have a much better idea for our plans, my taking over the world, and you'll get your riches you little thief. Marik winked and smiled at him. Bakura just gave him an annoyed look.

" come bakura!" he gestured him to follow, bakura was a little nervous about marik's (plans) but went along with him anyway, he was anxious to see what the tomb keeper was planning.

"Marik where are we going! Bakura yelled at his blonde ignored his question an kept walking. He was getting angry, "look if this is going to be a bloody waste of my time then count me out!"

"Oh come now kitty, it's just a bit further" where going to my temporary hide out. He shouted behind to bakura.

Bakura again gave him a look fill with utter hatred," Not a kitty" he mumbled to himself, He thought about something, He hated marik so much, yet why did he continue to hang out with him…he would never understand it….ever. "Marik, are we bloody there yet!"

Geez Kura, so impatient. Damn cats" he glanced back at bakura that held his usual evil scowl. He sighed "yes we are here", he stopped in front of a rather large building that looked like a hotel. Confusion came over the thief's face "why are we at a hotel?" Because! This hotel is the perfect location! Its holding the upcoming anime convention bakura!, we are hiding in plain sight! Everyone will just think we're cosplayers...GENIUS! I say!"

"Marik...we're not that evil you know ""you know bakura you should probably change your costume, I mean really is that the best you can do?"

"What!"…"I don't like to criticize but it looks like your mother made that for you"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about marik…this is not a costume, it's my clothes" marik paused for a second. "Well you could have done a better job is all I'm saying" he gave marik a death glare "a better job of what marik!"

marik ignored his comment "forget it, come on kitty lets go inside, we have much evil planning to do" marik raced off into the building "not a kitty" he mumbled before the casually walked inside to find his…friend, (term very loosely) …he knew this was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
